


Oh!

by sextustarquinius



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alpha Niall Horan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Shawn Mendes, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Niall Horan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextustarquinius/pseuds/sextustarquinius
Summary: It’s been a couple of years since the last time he was caught by surprise by a heat, and, back then, it was awful enough to start a heat in front a big crowd. And he takes suppressants, as most of the Omegas, because they live in a world where one Omega is rapped per minute, especially by rutting Alphas, but it is totally unacceptable for you to just tell your boss you’re not going to work because you’re in heat.It was possible that he could die there and be blamed for this.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes
Kudos: 30





	Oh!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I assume that I stole the idea from the fic "when you're around me, i'm radioactive", by pseudoziam, here on ao3. But we must assume that we're lacking abo shiall content, aren't we? So who could blame me?

— Shawn — Camila screamed from the bathroom.

— What? — he replied from the living room, gathering the papers and books he was studying. Her mock-up a few steps across him.

— Are you doing grocery? — Shawn sighed, because he already knew what that question meant.

— What you need? — he asked, already getting up from the floor.

— OBs — she replied, while he got to his wallet and keys.

— There’s none left? — he checked before, already standing by the door.

— I’m using the last one.

— All right — he heard the noise from the shower before stepping out the door.

\------

They needed to do grocery by the way, but both of them were too busy at college so they basically spent a whole week awaiting for the other to have the need to go to the supermarket.

Shawn repeated in his head the things he needed to buy while he walked lazily through the shelves, getting totally isolated from the calls that, once in a while, an employee made. Until when he saw a guy, whilst passing through the corridors, tiptoeing, trying to grab a cereal box on a high shelf, and, before he could make a lot of boxes fall to the ground, Shawn stepped closer and picked the box up for him.

— Here you go — he said with a gentle smile.

The man was stunned though: he took a few seconds to pick the box from Shawn’s hand and, even after he did, he just kept staring him awkwardly. So Shawn decided to just smile at him and go back to what he was doing.

While Shawn was walking to the shelves where he could find the tampons, a heat started to build inside him, but he only noticed it when he found himself breathless and sweating, like he’s been playing soccer for about an hour now. He cursed when he realised the bad luck he’s got: his heat was supposed to start next week, or within three or four days, to be exact. He knew his cycles, and, even though they weren’t strictly regular, they tend to maintain the same patterns.

It’s been a couple of years since the last time he was caught by surprise by a heat, and, back then, it was awful enough to start a heat in front a big crowd. And he takes suppressants, as most of the Omegas, because they live in a world where one Omega is rapped per minute, especially by rutting Alphas, but it is totally unacceptable for you to just tell your boss you’re not going to work because you’re in heat.

It was possible that he could die there and be blamed for this.

So Shawn just ran — leaving behind his cart and everything behind — to the restroom and locked himself inside a cabin, moisture rolling down profusely on his face and down  _ there _ . He rushed to fish clumsily his phone on his pocket, however his hands were already trembling which made things more difficult.

He was lost in his head again, too focused on cursing under his breath; this time, however, the smell of arousal that filled the air quickly got his attention right away. It was not coming from him, even though his dick was almost fully hard on his pants.

The door locking up was heard, just as some calm steps coming all the way until the cabin Shawn was in. Then they stopped. He eagerly led his hand to unlock the door and fastly stepped forward to meet the same man who he helped a few minutes ago.

It took less than a second for Shawn to land his own lips against the stranger’s and they both took their time to enjoy each other’s taste. Shawn squirmed a little every now and again with the man’s firm hold on his waist, while his hands lied softly on the other’s shoulders. As soon as they tore apart, the man buried his face on Shawn’s neck and inhaled deeply before saying:

— Fuck, ya smell’s awesome — he nibbled Shawn’s pale skin — I’m Niall by the way, and you are...?

— Shawn — he replied after sucking a breath, while Niall kept on licking and nibbling that special area, the area where someday he would have a mating mark.

— Hi, Shawn, nice to meet ya — a sly smirk took place on Niall’s lips — I know this is motherfuckin’ awkward, but ’m not trynna take advantage on some fragile Omega, ‘kay? If ya not up to it, I’ll leave.

— I’m totally up to this — Shawn replied right away, eagerly, his voice as deep as his gaze. His sanity got lost long ago. His sanity, his common sense, his shyness, his morals. Everything’s been taken away by this huge tide called heat. But was sane enough to notice how gentle that Alpha was.

The only thing inside his brain at that moment was the unbearable desire to be filled by a knot.

So Niall didn’t need to do anything at first. Shawn just moved away from Niall’s grip and leaned against the sink. The Alpha bit his lower lip, holding down a curse, before he undid his belt and lowered his pants until his thighs. After he did the same to Shawn’s pants, he spoke softly:

— Take off ya shirt, love, you’re melting — Shawn obeyed and, while he was pulling his shirt off his head, he almost screamed: Niall’s tongue touched softly his wet hole.

— Shhh, quiet, babe, we can’t get loud here. What if someone catch us?

Shawn locked his lips and twisted his whole face when he felt the warm tongue coming all the way inside him, leaving him even more wetter. His dick twitched a bit, getting a bit harder as well. But this pleasure didn’t last long.

Niall got up and ran his right hand over Shawn’s bare back before bending forward to inebriate himself at the Omega’s smell once again. He teased the younger man rubbing the tip of his dick on the other’s hole, which was already dripping and open.

— Ya really want this, babe?

The Omega replied nodding and moving his hips backward to hush the penetration. But the Alpha played a bit more:

— Hm? Do ya?

— Fuck, yeah, I do, Niall. Fuck me, open me with your knot. Need your knot… — he whined and begged as a good Omega. Shit!

Niall smiled slyly once more, before he turned Shawn around and sat him on the dark marble sink. Dropping the Omega’s pants on the ground and spreading his legs, he commented:

— Need to see you while we fuck. Ya so gorgeous.

Shawn even flushed a little and let scape a little timid flattered smile while holding Niall’s gaze during the penetration. The Alpha went it easily, Shawn was so wet that he was dripping. Both of them suppressed their moans, finding a great pleasure in each other.

Niall unbuttoned his shirt and started thrusting very slowly. Shawn whined lowly, wanting more, wanting to be worn out and used, but Niall wanted to make things last a little longer. It’s 2 PM now, they got time!

While he went in and out Shawn, the Alpha went back to sniffing, licking and nibbling Shawn’s neck, while he could. But he couldn’t hold for too long: Shawn’s begging for him to go harde made him speed up the pace after a moment, and Shawn tightened his grip around Niall’s torso.

He’s got what he’d wanted: to be filled with an Alpha’s cock. His mind went blank while he was fucked hard on the sink, his legs wrapped around Niall’s waist. He was so blissed right now that he needed to hold down really hard the moans deep his throat. Niall’s compliments echoing in his mind like he was underwater:

— Fuck, you’re hot, that hole’s so wet for me cock. Could keep fucking forever. Would ya like that?

— Yeah… — was all Shawn could reply his mind was flying in a hurricane of pleasure, his prostate sending waves of pleasure over his whole body.

Suddenly he fell on his body again, being pulled down by the slight swell of Niall’s dick, which made him whisper softly:

— Fuck…

— Want my knot, babe? Want me to fill you up?

Shawn smiled, resting his head against the big mirror behind him, before replying, more seriously:

— I do.

And he  _ did _ want it. He wanted Niall to fill him with his knot, with his seed, wanted Niall to make Shawn his, to make Shawn smell like Niall. The Alpha cautiously got away from the Omega’s neck as he was about to cum.

Niall’s thrust became more erratic as he seemed to be running out of stamina, but he slipped in and out Shawn a couple more times before his dick swelled, and he whispered “fuck” lowly under his breath as he saw his knot slip easily inside Shawn again. The stretch was overwhelming seen that Shawn haven’t taken a knot in months now, but at the same time it felt incredibly good.

The Omega grabbed his own dick when he feel it spurring a few stripes of cum and jerked it a little so he shot everything he got over his navel. Then, he let his hand rest on his side.

The two of them stayed in silence for a few minutes, Niall’s torso dropped over Shawn’s. They both caught their breath, before Niall broke the silence.

— Well, I… I placed your cart outside with my basket. Didn’t know if you were done shopping — he smiled bashfully, contrasting the sly Alpha he was a few moments ago.

— Ah, thanks. That was so sweet of you. I’m actually not done, still need the… — Shawn widened his eyes with a bump as he recalled the reason he went there in the first place. It’s been a  _ little _ more time than he usually takes to go shopping, so he assumed Camila had called a hundred times now 

— Hey, easy there, baby boy — Niall spoke as Shawn moved and hurt them two — We gotta wait a little now.

— Sorry, I know — Shawn replied as he leaned back against the mirror. — It’s just… It’s been such a long time…

— But was this a good compensation?

— Not actually… I mean, you were good, oh, my God, you were awesome, don’t think I’m complaining about that, it’s just… it’s just the place, you know, I never ever… you know… and I must assume it’s not much comfortable — Shawn babbled (an epic effort to not say, with all letters, that he would definitively fuck with Niall again) and then flushed, avoiding Niall’s gaze.

— Yeah, indeed — the Alpha replied in a low tone, before he pulled out slowly. Then he helped Shawn to get on his feet and to get cleaned and dressed properly.

Shawn picked his phone, and — as expected — Camila had called a dozen times and sent a dozen messages. He messaged her only that he was okay and still on the supermarket (letting further details to tell her in person). He still needed the OBs. And a suppressant pill now.

He stared at Niall by the door, uncomfortably staring at the floor and rubbing one hand on another, and could easily tell what he was feeling (the same urge that Shawn felt): an huge need to touch him, to hug and caress the Omega he just knotted.

A fond smile popped in Shawn’s face and he walked up to Niall just to encompass him in a hug, burying his face in his dark blond hair and letting a smooth on the top of his head. Niall, by his turn, gripped him tightly, buried his face on Shawn’s chest and sniffed in deeply his scent now: something softer, but equally good, and mixed up with his own scent.

— Ya know, when ya came to help me with the cereal, ya were already smelling incredibly strong, that’s why I could say a word. 

— Really? — Niall nodded. That was quite a surprise.

— But when you got away, I cursed myself for not speaking to ya. I wanted your number tattooed on my arm in ink, I swear! You enchanted me, it seems.

Niall looked up for Shawn to see his eyebrows raised, but a flatter smile on his lips too.

— Hope this not sound creep after all that happened.

— Nope, not at all — Shawn replied, not holding a laugh — Well, I don’t have no ink, but you can save my number on your phone. Guess that’s fine enough, right?

Quicky, Niall picked his phone from his jeans pocket and saved Shawn’s number, ane, with that, they left the room. Niall stayed by Shawn’s side until he grabbed everything he needed and even offered him a ride home, which he definitely accepted.


End file.
